


Воля Небес

by Vardek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Humor, M/M, Post Season 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Заявка миссис Норрис: Я бы хотела что-нибудь пост 4.22, чтобы Дин угрызался и нервничал по поводу того, что же с Кастиэлем и как он выбрался - и тот бы появился и... как они эту первую встречу проводили )))) Bonus points, если Сэм при этом ревнует (потому что так ему и надо за то, что Дина не ценил )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воля Небес

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан до появления канонного Габриэля.

Из монастыря святой Мэри их вытащил Захария. Просто материализовался между братьями и струящимся из портала ярким сиянием, досадливо покачал головой и, пробормотав себе под нос: "Здравствуй, братец, давно не виделись", приложил ладони к их лбам. Конечно же, он не стал особо себя утруждать, просто перенес Винчестеров к машине Сэма и с играющей на его губах довольной улыбкой несколько секунд наблюдал, как те ошеломленно озираются, все еще цепляясь друг за друга.  
\- Ну, и чего ты в итоге добился этим своим идиотским побегом? - ядовито поинтересовался Захария у Дина, когда тот немного успокоился и отцепил от себя Сэма. - Лилит все равно мертва, последняя печать сломана, а мой дорогой братец Люцифер все равно оказался на свободе. Все в точности так, как я и хотел.  
\- Сэм... я вытащил его, - прохрипел в ответ Дин.  
\- Чушь, - отмахнулся от него ангел. - Поверь мне, твоему драгоценному Сэму ничего не грозило. Ну, кроме, разве что, быть слишком уж обласканным со всех сторон Люцифером в награду за освобождение.  
Дин ничего не ответил на это, только продолжал упрямо буравить Захарию не самым доброжелательным взглядом.  
\- Ну, теперь ты видишь, что сопротивляться предначертанному абсолютно бесполезно, мой дорогой Избранный? - обманчиво ласковым тоном продолжил ангел. - Надеюсь, теперь ты убедился, что лучше быть хорошим и послушным слугой Небес и получить в итоге все, что пожелаешь, чем пытаться что-то изменить? Хотя... за одно я тебе даже благодарен, - на губах Захарии зазмеилась злая ухмылка, - ты помог мне избавиться от предателя, который оказался совершенно неисправим в своем стремлении следовать за простым смертным, вместо бесприкословного подчинения воле Небес.  
\- Кас, - выдохнул Дин, который даже не думал пока о судьбе ангела, с которым они расстались каких-то несколько минут назад. - Что ты с ним сделал?  
\- Я? Совершенно ничего, - издевательским тоном ответил Захария. - Он все сделал сам: сам пошел против своего прямого начальства, сам выкрал из священного места Избранного Небес, сам отважился изменить пророчество... Это все - дело рук самого Кастиэля, я здесь совершенно ни при чем. Если кто и виноват в падении Кастиэля, так это ты, Дин. Не сваливай свои грехи на мою голову.  
Молодого человека передернуло, ненависть в его взгляде смешалась с горьким чувством вины.  
\- Что с ним? - глухо спросил наконец Дин.  
\- О, пока ничего. В данную минуту Кастиэля судят за его преступления, и я хотел бы вернуться на судилище, прежде чем ему вынесут приговор. Считай это моей маленькой компенсацией за все доставленные вами неудобства. До скорой встречи, мой дорогой Избранный, я не заставлю себя долго ждать.  
С этими словами Захария исчез под хлопот невидимых крыльев, оставив братьев одних.  
Дин медленно сжимал и разжимал кулаки в бессильном отчаянии, опустошенный неудачей и тревогой за судьбу Кастиэля, когда в его мысли вторгся неуверенный голос Сэма.  
\- Дин... Дин, я знаю, что здорово напортачил... прости...  
\- Не сейчас, Сэмми, - ровным, твердым голосом отозвался Дин и протянул руку. - Ключи от машины. Нам нужно как можно скорее добраться до Бобби, укрепиться там и подумать над тем, что нам, черт возьми, теперь делать дальше.

-||-

Спустя пару часов езды Сэм наконец нарушил напряженное молчание:  
\- Дин, останови где-нибудь на обочине.  
Брат кинул на него слегка удивленный взгляд, но выполнил просьбу. Сэм вышел из машины, открыл багажник и несколько минут смотрел внутрь, пока к нему не подошел Дин, который тоже заглянул внутрь и скривился:  
\- С каких это пор ты возишь с собой тела мертвых медсестер?  
\- Я убил ее, - глухо ответил Сэм. - Выпил ее кровь, всю, до последней капли.  
\- О... - не нашелся с ответом старший брат.  
\- В нее вселился демон, но когда... в общем, она не знала об этом, кричала, умоляла отпустить ее.  
Дин несколько секунд молча, с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрел на тело, затем решительно захлопнул багажник и вернулся на водительское сидение. Мотор машины взревел, и они снова вернулись на дорогу.  
\- Тебе самому придется позаботиться о теле, - наконец, спустя пару миль, сказал Дин. - Я тебе в этом конкретном случае не помощник.  
Сэм судорожно закивал, и в салоне снова повисла мертвая тишина, растянувшаяся на многие мили.  
Дин гнал без остановок весь остаток ночи, но ближе к рассвету бак машины был уже практически на нуле, и им пришлось искать заправочную станцию. Сэм пошел заплатить за бензин и купить что-нибудь из еды, а Дин остался стоять рядом с машиной, погруженный в какие-то свои мысли. Он даже не заметил, что Сэм вернулся и уже пару минут стоит рядом, внимательно и молча всматриваясь в уставшее, осунувшееся, кажущееся серым в свете неоновых ламп лицо брата.  
\- Дин, твою мать, ну поговори со мной! Обматери, скажи "а что я тебе говорил", дай по морде в конце концов, но не молчи! - наконец не выдержал младший Винчестер.  
Молодой человек вздрогнул, пару секунд непонимающе смотрел на брата, и это яснее любых слов сказало Сэму, что Дин думал не о нем. Это было неожиданно, непривычно и... больно?  
\- Ох, Сэмми... - выдохнул наконец Дин, - Ну, дам я тебе морде, ну, наору, ну, влеплю подзатыльник для закрепления материала... только чем это поможет? Это не загонит Люцифера в ловушку, не остановит Апокалипсис, не восстановит последнюю печать... не вернет Каса.  
И эта легкая, почти не заметная для любого другого человека запинка в конце ясно дала понять Сэму, о ком же думал все это время его брат, кем уже много часов были заняты его мысли так, что он, казалось, ушел в глубь себя и вел машину просто автоматически, в силу многолетней привычки держась заданного курса.  
\- Каса? Не вернет? Да плевать я хотел на всех этих крылатых ублюдков разом, а на твоего Кастиэля в особенности!  
У Сэма было еще много, что сказать по поводу ангелов всех вместе и по поводу отдельных из них в частности, но из его легких разом выбило весь воздух, когда Дин схватил его за отвороты куртки и ощутимо впечатал спиной в бок машины.  
\- Не смей, - прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Кастиэля сейчас, вполне возможно, убивают за то, что он попытался нам помочь, за то, что ему было не все равно. Если бы не он, ты бы сейчас уже был личной ручной зверушкой Люцифера, а я все еще просиживал дырки на заднице в гостях у ангелов. Так что не смей трепать его имя...  
Дин не договорил, резко отпустив брата, отошел на несколько шагов и отвернулся, пытаясь успокоиться.  
\- Я думал, что тебя хотя бы немного волнует то, что происходит со мной, - одергивая одежду, пробурчал Сэм.  
\- Волнует, - все еще стоя к нему спиной, тихо ответил Дин. - Но, в отличие от Каса, ты сейчас в порядке, со мной рядом, и для тебя пока что все позади. Для нас обоих все позади, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Поэтому прости уж меня, Сэмми, если я думаю не о тебе, а о том, кому вся эта заварушка может стоить жизни. Если уже не стоила. Ты сам слышал, что сказал тот ублюдок, Захария.  
Сэм только виновато отвел глаза, сел на свое сидение и до самого дома Бобби так больше ничего и не сказал. Дин же... он снова глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, пустыми глазами глядя вперед, на дорогу, стелющуюся под колеса машины.

-||-

Завернутое в промасленную старую простыню тело казалось Сэму мертвой Фемидой, взывающей к справедливости, к отмщению, и он уже какое-то время пытался найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы поднести горящий факел к неподвижным останкам совсем недавно полной жизни женщины. Рядом с ним из темноты неслышно выступила тень, но он не вздрогнул, ничем не высказал своего удивления тому, что у этой опустошающей душу церемонии будет еще один зритель. Он был просто благодарен за молчаливую поддержку, за то, что Дин все же пришел, не оставил его наедине со способными свести с ума мыслями и воспоминаниями.  
Легкого касания факела к неподвижному свертку оказалось достаточно, чтобы пламя мгновенно охватило мертвое тело целиком; пляшущими тенями отразилось на матовых боках нагроможденных вокруг старых машин; осветило мрачную тень у его плеча, очерчивая твердый профиль Дина, не мигая смотрящего вперед, прямо в огонь.  
\- Вокруг нас слишком много мертвых, Сэмми, - хрипло прошептал Дин. - Мы слишком хорошо знаем, что это такое - убивать кого-то своими руками. Эта женщина... она на твоей совести, так же, как Кас будет на моей. Только достаточно ли ангелу погребального костра? А, Сэмми? Достаточно ли?  
\- Дин... ты не убивал его, - не понимая, куда клонит брат, попытался возразить младший Винчестер.  
\- Мы оба думали, что поступаем так во имя высшей цели, Сэм. Не правильно, это никогда не будет правильным, а так, как мы должны поступить, потому что другого выхода просто нет.  
\- Я уже не уверен в том, что эти высшие цели оправдывают все, - покачал головой Сэм.  
Дин помолчал, затем задал неожиданный вопрос:  
\- Она умерла быстро?  
\- Да.  
\- А я убивал его год. Медленно, сам не понимая, что делаю, я убивал ангела Господня.  
Сэм поморщился; его брат часто брал на себя слишком тяжкое бремя, слишком большую ответственность. Но он и не знал кого-то еще, кто бы мог вынести весь тот груз, который нес на своих плечах Дин.  
\- Шаг за шагом... сначала его просто понизили, потому что он слишком, твою мать, сопереживал мне; потом он стал сомневаться, и дело дошло до того, что в итоге ему промыли мозги, лишь бы он не рассказал мне про план Захарии... ну и напоследок... дерьмо, Сэмми, проще было убить его своими руками, это было бы по крайней мере честно. Вместо этого я оставил его одного против, один черт знает, скольких пернатых ублюдков.  
\- Это был и его выбор, Дин.  
\- Его ли? Или это я выбрал за него? - отмел попытку возразить старший брат. - И плевать мне было в тот момент, что Касу было страшно, что он был в ужасе перед тем, что я прошу его сделать. Мне на это было просто насрать, Сэмми, потому что где-то там был ты, и тебе нужна была моя помощь. И ты всегда будешь для меня на первом месте, что бы ни случилось. Просто когда тебе еще раз взбредет в голову сомневаться в том, как я к тебе отношусь, вспомни, что я убил ради тебя ангела. Того, кто протащил меня через весь прошлый год и не дал сойти с ума, когда ты был один хрен знает где, занимаясь хрен знает чем с той сучкой. Я сделал это ради тебя.  
С этими словами Дин развернулся и пошел прочь, почти мгновенно слившись с темнотой. А Сэм остался смотреть на догорающий погребальный костер, чувствуя, как горло перехватил горький сухой комок, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой именно момент он разучился плакать.

-||-

Люцифер пока не давал о себе знать, Апокалипсис если и приближался, то как-то уж очень незаметными маленькими шажками, а в доме Бобби два брата пытались найти в себе силы, чтобы жить дальше, каждый по-своему изводя себя под, казалось бы, неподъемным грузом вины, у каждого из них своей.  
Сэм ушел с головой в изучение библиотеки Бобби, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то информацию, которая могла бы им помочь понять, что теперь делать дальше, как остановить Люцифера, при этом не превращая знакомый им мир в филиал Рая на земле.  
Дин же... он с каким-то маниакальным упорством целыми днями занимался починкой тех машин, которые еще можно было вернуть к жизни. А по вечерам... по вечерам он исчезал из дома, часами пропадая незнамо где, и возвращался с неизменно потухшим, усталым взглядом, молча мотал головой, отмахиваясь от любых попыток с ним заговорить, и, прихватив бутылку виски, шел спать.  
На самом деле Дин не уходил далеко, когда каждый вечер оставлял Бобби и Сэма одних. Его словно манило то место, где они разговаривали с Кастиэлем до всего того сумасшествия с Зеленой комнатой; место, где он опрометчиво дал клятву служить Небесам; место, где он увидел, как боль в его собственных глазах нашла отражение в глазах его ангела. Он приходил на то место и долго сидел, бездумно глядя в темное небо над головой.  
И в какой-то момент все, что творилось в его голове, начинало изливаться в тишину ночи бесконечным потоком слов. Дин говорил и говорил, и говорил, и, казалось бы, не мог остановиться. Ведь ему так много хотелось сказать его ангелу, так много из того, о чем он столько времени молчал, так много из того, что он совсем недавно понял, так много, чему он до сих пор не мог найти объяснения. Ему никто не отвечал, но он надеялся, что где-то там, куда уходят мертвые ангелы, Кас его слышит.  
Так продолжалось с неделю, пока однажды, когда Дину показалось, что на сегодня он уже выговорился, в воздухе раздался знакомый звук хлопающих крыльев. Сердце на секунду замерло, и он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как невдалеке появились словно из ниоткуда двое.  
\- Кас... - выдохнул Дин, бросаясь к своему ангелу.  
Он остановился, не добежав пары метров, с удивлением разглядывая Кастиэля. У ангела был такой вид, словно он едва стоит на ногах: его слегка шатало и он тяжело опирался на руку второго ангела, необычайно высокого здоровяка в прикиде байкера, чьи длинные светлые волосы были собраны в солидный хвостик, кончик которого тот перекинул через плечо. Кастиэль же... даже в темноте было видно, что его лицо было слишком бледным, волосы были встрепаны больше, чем всегда; из обычного костюма на нем остались только брюки и небрежно заправленная за пояс белая рубашка; лишь его глаза не потеряли своей яркости, и Дин буквально всей кожей почувствовал на себе пронизывающий взгляд его ангела.  
\- Дин, - хрипло прошептал Кастиэль. - Ты звал... и я пришел.  
\- Кас... - снова повторил молодой человек, не зная, как себя вести в присутствии другого ангела, и испытывая буквально всепоглощающее желание выцарапать своего ангела из чужих рук. - Ты... как ты?  
\- Да в порядке он, - прогудел звучный, немного раздраженный голос великана. - Я на этого идиота уже думал ошейник одеть и держать на привязи, чтобы он так не рвался на землю, пока не долечится.  
\- Гейб, не сейчас, - скривился Кастиэль.  
\- Не сейчас, не сейчас... - пробормотал второй ангел, - а когда? Будто я не знаю, что назад я возвращаюсь сегодня один. Стоит только на этого идиота Избранного посмотреть, так мне сразу становится страшно за свои конечности. У него же на лбу аршинными буквами написано:"Не трожь, мое!"  
\- Вечно ты все опошляешь, - закатил глаза Кастиэль.  
\- А с тебя можно просто памятник платонической любви ваять, - не остался в долгу Гейб. - И не закатывай мне тут глаза. Я что вижу, то и говорю.  
Дин стоял, слушал добродушную перебранку между ангелами и понимал, что он по сути ни хрена о них не знает. Потому что такой ангел, как этот Гейб, ему даже в кошмарном сне бы не приснился. Язва, пошляк и... хотя про конечности это он правильно сказал.  
\- Ой, да забирай уже свое недоразумение, - Гейб подтолкнул к молодому человеку Кастиэля, который слегка споткнулся и буквально упал в объятия Дина, которые тут же сомкнулись вокруг ангела в защитном кольце.  
\- Кас, как ты? - тихо спросил своего ангела Дин, чуть повернув голову, чтобы встретиться глазами с приникшим к нему всем телом Кастиэлем.  
Тихо, но явно не для здоровяка-ангела, который с какой-то странной одобрительной ухмылкой пялился теперь на них.  
\- А как ты думаешь, он может быть после того, как его едва не разорвала свора придурошных ангелов? Хорошо, я успел вмешаться, прежде чем от этого храброго, но все же придурка одни пух да перья не остались. Еле на ноги поставил, да и то этот идиот так рвался на землю, что половина лечения насмарку.  
У Дина голова пошла кругом от всего, что говорил ему сейчас этот странный ангел, и он покрепче прижал к себе Кастиэля.  
\- Дин, не удивляйся, архангелы все такие... непосредственные, - полушепотом просветил молодого человека Кас. - Это Архангел Гавриил.  
\- Ни хрена себе архангел, - пробормотал охотник.  
\- Ну и долго вы будете обо мне шушукаться? - недовольно спросил между тем тот, кого звали Гавриил, но к кому Кастиэль упорно продолжал обращаться "Гейб".  
Дин и окончательно обмякший в его руках ангел повернули головы к великану-архангелу, всем своим видом излучая невинность.  
\- Ладно, Кас, ты давай приходи в себя, - прогудел Гейб. - Я потом жду тебя с докладом. А ты, - он повернулся к охотнику, - не дай Отец Небесный, с этим конкретным ангелом еще что-нибудь приключится с твоей подачи...  
\- Я понял, - серьезно кивнул Дин, который все же слабо представлял, что конкретно с ним может сделать архангел, потому что его воображение отказывало уже на самом первом из возможных вариантов - преждевременной отправке обратно в Ад.  
\- И еще, мой брат сейчас мало чем отличается от человека, поэтому не ожидай от него никаких чудес, - тоном доктора, разъясняющего правила приема лекарств, продолжил Гавриил. - Если бы не твои проникновенные молитвы, - я плакал, честное слово, - я бы его еще месяц промариновал. Но попробуй скажи "нет", когда на тебя смотрят такими жалобными глазищами, лишь бы отпустили. В общем, этому пернатому необходим покой, постельный режим, впрочем, с этим, мне кажется, проблем у вас не будет, и никаких сражений. И будь уверен, я проверю.  
Дин по-прежнему пытался как-то отойти от шока общения с этим необычным архангелом, поэтому только кивнул в ответ.  
\- Ладно, - махнул рукой Гавриил, - Кас тебе все подробнее расскажет про то, какой шухер вы учинили на Небесах, а мне нужно еще пару-тройку перьев из кое-кого сегодня выдрать. И... Отец Небесный, поцелуйтесь вы уже наконец!  
С этими словами великан исчез под хлопот крыльев, а Дин задумчиво посмотрел на доверчиво прижавшегося к нему Кастиэля. Молодой человек, провел кончиками пальцев по губам ангела, по четкой линии его подбородка, поднимая его голову выше и склоняясь к его лицу.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь? - тихо спросил его Кастиэль, завороженно глядя в глаза молодому человеку.  
\- Исполняю волю Небес, - улыбнулся ему Дин, прежде чем поцеловать своего ангела в первый, но далеко не в последний раз. - И сейчас она в точности совпадает с тем, чего хочу я сам.

 

Конец


End file.
